La Seconde Guerre : réécriture
by anonyma1
Summary: réécriture de ma toute première fic qui avait décidement besoin d'un coup de jeune et d'une update. Lisez la note en début de chapitre 1 pour en savoir plus Résumé temporaire
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteure : Bonjour bonjour !

Par où commencé. Cette fic a été mon tout premier bébé seulement je me suis très vite rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, loin de là. Beaucoup de détails sont passés à la trappe et du coup l'histoire restait bloquée entre mon cerveau et mon clavier, pas moyen d'avancer. Une seule et unique solution s'offrait donc à moi : une réédition ! Voici donc la remise à jour de La SECONDE GUERRE.

Et oui chèr(e)s ami(e)s je m'y remets, je n'abandonne pas j'avance. Il est vrai que j'ai focalisé mon attention sur mon dernier bébé **« le jardin d'Eiden » ces derniers mois**, ( **fic qui restera cependant la plus régulièrement udapter vous voilà prévenu(e)**s ).

Je vais donc tâcher non seulement de continuer ma dernière fic puisse qu'elle m'obsède et que je veux absolument la finir, mais aussi reprendre et continuer mes fic précédentes. Cependant cette fic sera la seule à être sujette à une réécriture totale vu que le début des autres me conviens toujours. que voulez vous en presque un an ( déjà que le temps passe vite) il fallait bien que j'évolue un peu dans ma façon d'écrire.

Enfin trêve de blabla, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre un. Vous pourrez me dire si vous le préférez à l'ancien ou non (vu que la première version reste en ligne pour le moment) en cliquant sur le petit bouton rewiews.

Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Anonyma1

Rappel cette fiction prends place juste après le tome 5, Sirius est donc malheureusement décédé dans mon histoire. Je suis donc la trame de la véritable auteur et unique personne à toucher des bénéfices sur Harry Potter et son univers j'ai nommée Mrs JK Roling, jusqu'à la fin du tome 5.

**Chapitre 1 : Revendications**

Le soleil était déjà fort brillant malgré l'heure matinale et ses rayons dardaient de multiples reflets sur l'herbe grasse de ce petit coin de campagne anglaise. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur et quelques oiseaux chantaient ça et là, appuyés sur les branches fleuries des arbres. On pouvait même distinguer en tendant bien l'oreille le bruit que font les grillons mâles en frottant leurs ailes les unes contre les autres quand ils souhaitent avertirent leurs potentielles compagnes qu'ils sont « dans le quartier » ; en visite.

Tout dans ce paysage champêtre respirait le calme et la paresse de la vie lente qui s'écoule paisiblement les jours de chaleur ; tel le flot d'un petit courrant où l'eau clapote, entraînant dans sa course folle de temps à autres un des galets arrondis, polis par le flux du courrant ; avant d'aller plus loin se mêler à une rivière, un fleuve ou, qui sait, la mer.

Le paysage de ce lieu de la campagne profonde du pays du Thé était donc calme et reposant, on y voyait que des champs à perte de vue.

Mais, un œil averti ou bien curieux pouvait tout de même apercevoir dans le lointain, une maison qui semblait isolée dans cette campagne luxuriante, tel un îlot au milieu d'un océan de verdure. En s'en approchant un peu plus, un touriste tel que vous et moi, aurait été plus que surpris de découvrir cette bicoque. Elle ressemblait à une vaste ferme dont on aurait agrandie la superficie au fil des ans, créant de ce fait, un amoncellement d'étage dans un équilibre instable les uns sur les autres, semblable à un château de cartes précaire que la moindre bourrasque menaçait de faire s'effondrer. Une petite basse cours où se baladaient quelques poulets se trouvaient au fond de la cours principale, sur le côté droit. Et un amoncellement de bottes de toutes tailles accueillait les visiteurs jusqu'à la porte principale de la masure.

La maison aurait parfaitement pu sembler inhabité, abandonnée là a son triste sort, si des éclats de voix n'étaient pas parvenus aux oreilles des animaux peuplant les alentours par la fenêtre entre ouverte d'une des pièces du réez de chaussée.

Je ne vous comprends pas Dumbledore ! s'exclamait une voix féminine.

Elle appartenait à une petite femme rousse, dans la quarantaine, dont les yeux marron- chocolat posaient un regard sévère sur un vieil homme dont la longue barbe blanche lui atteignait le milieu du ventre. L'homme portait d'ailleurs un accoutrement des plus curieux, composé d'une longue robe de couleur parme, en velours, sur laquelle des reflets rubis venaient jouer avec la luminosité et les contrastes du tissus à chacun de ses gestes. Il avait des yeux bleu électrique aux coins ridés comme s'il avait beaucoup souri et ri dans le passé, mais il abordait maintenant sur le visage parcheminé les traits fatigués et las d'un homme accablé de soucis et dont les heures de repos diminuaient considérablement.

La femme rousse, pour sa part, portait un tablier à fleurs jaunes et vertes, par dessus une robe rouge feu assortie à ses cheveux flamboyant qu'elle avait relevé en un chignon lâche à l'aide d'une quelconque baguette de bois poli et verni, somme toute très banale. Elle abordait l'expression contrarié des gens qui se voient refusé une fois de plus quelque chose auquel il tienne beaucoup.

Vous ne comptez tout de même pas sérieusement le laissé enfermé là bas toutes les vacances ? reprit la femme avec un ton désabusé et à demi furieux. Pas chez ces idiots méchants qui lui servent de tuteurs à mon corps défendant d'ailleurs !

Je vous l'ai déjà dit cent fois Molly, répondit alors le noble vieillard d'une voix lasse à la petite femme dodue, mère de sept enfants par la chaire et qui en avait adopté deux autres dans son cœur ; les deux meilleurs amis de son plus jeune fille.

Ce n'est nullement mon intention seulement Harry ne peut pas venir chez vous pour le moment…

Le vieil homme regarda d'un air navré la femme se rasseoir sur la chaise en face de lui, devant la table de la cuisine où tous deux prenaient un thé en discutant de choses sérieuses alors que la maisonnée croulait encore sous le sommeil.

Mais nous sommes déjà le 10 août professeur, combien de temps comptez vous encore attendre avant de libérer ce pauvre garçon !

Le dit professeur, qui était accessoirement le plus grand sorcier du siècle et le directeur de Poudlard, collège où l'on enseigner les bases des matières principales de la sorcellerie aux enfants sorciers d'Angleterre âgés de 11 à 17 ans, regarda la mère de famille en face de lui avec compassion.

Il savait bien que s'ils avaient encore cette discussion c'était que la rouquine c'était vraiment attaché au garçon. Et, si dans les textes Harry n'était pas son fils, dans son cœur c'était du pareil au même. Elle s'y était attaché dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré perdu sur ce quai de gare et qu'il lui avait demander son chemin poliment, ne connaissant encore rien des ficelles de son monde, un monde bien dangereux pour lui malheureusement. Il le savait, et il le comprenait. Comment ne pourrait on honnêtement pas fondre pour ce garçon si poli et attachant au premier regard ? Bien que l'année précédente il se soit quelques peu révolté, comme tous les adolescents, ni plus, ni moins, cependant ? Oui, lui même n'avait pas su résister au charme de ces deux yeux émeraudes, il avait fondu tout comme elle et considérait l'orphelin comme son petit fils. Le vieil homme aurait réellement souhaité pouvoir expliquer à Molly pourquoi l'enfant ne pouvait venir chez elle cet été, il aurait voulu lui ôter cette colère et cette inquiétude qu'il voyait bien peser dans son regard mais il n'en était pas encore temps.

Il lui faudrait patienter encore deux jours, deux tous petits jours et elle saurait tout, même si elle même n'était pas au courrant de cette échéance avant la vérité.

Ecoutez Molly, repris alors l'illustre sorcier avec patience, nous en reparlerons plus tard vous voulez bien ? Je me dois de partir maintenant, je suis attendue en haut lieu et cela est très important

Plus important que ce que je vous demande pour le bien être d'Harry ? s'indigna la mère de famille.

Dumbledore retint un soupir intérieur avant de lui répondre d'un air sage : En effet, très chère ; cela concerne l'Ordre et si je ne pars pas tout de suite je vais manqué mon rendez vous. Ce qui ne serait pas très courtois pour notre agent vous le comprenez j'en suis certain.

Et, sans ajouter un mot de plus, il sorti de la petite cuisine des Weasley, traversa la cours et transplana pour un lieu dont lui seul connaissait l'existence, laissant derrière lui une Mrs Weasley seule, désemparée mais aussi fortement déterminée.

Il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement la prochaine fois, se promit elle en rangeant sa cuisine pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle lui reparlerait du cas d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et permette au garçon de venir chez eux, et cela viendrait bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Elle ne comptait pas laisser cet enfant qu'elle considérait comme son 7ème fils dans une famille qui ne l'aimait pas et sur qui elle avait de sérieux doutes quant au traitement qu'elle exerçait sur l'enfant. Soupçons qui étaient formés par l'accumulation de détails tels que la taille chétive du garçon à chacun de ses retours estivaux.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Molly reçu un hibou de Dumbledore l'informant d'une réunion de l'Ordre le surlendemain, le soir au QG habituel. Il était aussi dit dans le message qu'Arthur et elle, ainsi que leur enfants et Hermione, pourraient séjourner jusqu'à la fin des vacances scolaire au 12 Square Grimaud, l'ancienne demeure de Sirius Black, décédé en juin dernier.

C'est très bien, pensa immédiatement la mère de famille en lisant le message, ainsi elle aurait encore plus d'occasion de seriner Dumbledore au sujet d'Harry, et ces occasions se présenteraient bien plus tôt que ce qu'elle avait osé espérer.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse folle. Les Weasley récupérèrent d'abord Hermione chez ses parents et allèrent faire les commissions pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire, les enfants ayant tous reçu leur liste. Mais ils ne croisèrent pas Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse, à leur plus grande déception. En faite, ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avait pu avoir de nouvelles de leur meilleur ami depuis plus d'un mois, interdiction du courrier oblige, et tous deux avaient très peur de l'état mental dans lequel ils allaient le retrouver, la fin de l'année scolaire s'étant soldé par la mort de son parrain et une nouvelle confrontation avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

Enfin le 13 août au 19h00 précises, les Weasley accompagné d'Hermione passaient la porte du 12 Square Grimaud. La maison procurait toujours autant de frissons le long de leur échine, peut être même plus depuis que Sirius était mort. Ils entraient tous dans une maison qui n'avait plus de propriétaire, plus d'âme. Ils ne savaient même pas si la maison avait un nouveau maître, et si cette personne ; dans le cas échéant où elle existerait, leur était inconnue ou pas. Cependant, tous notèrent que de menus travaux de peinture notamment avaient été réaliser dans les pièces qui servaient le plus : le salon, les chambres occupées et la cuisine. Les murs grâce à ces bons coups de pinceaux, semblaient plus neufs, moins crasseux, mois austères bien que la demeure toute entière ne fusse pas plus accueillante pour autant.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny furent priés de rester dans le salon alors que Molly, Arthur et les jumeaux pénétraient dans la cuisine. Fred et Georges avaient en effet rejoint l'Ordre à la fin de l'été et il leur avait fallu beaucoup de patience, négociations et prises de bec pour que Molly s'y fasse et qu'elle laisse les jumeaux pleinement entrer dans l'ordre. La mort de Sirius et le fait que leur commerce soit un lieu de passage où se mêlaient beaucoup de gens et donc d'informations, avaient inciter les deux frères à se joindre à leur tour à la cause. Et, à l'agréable surprise de tous les autres membres, les deux frères étaient d'un sérieux sans borne dans leur travail pour le camps du bien, et fournissaient des renseignements capitaux et une aide précieuse à l'Ordre.

Dans la cuisine étaient déjà présents d'autres membres de cette association résistante qu'était l'Ordre du Phénix : Rémus Lupin, habillé en moldu du fait de sa mission actuelle dont il sortait tout justement pour la réunion, Nymphadora Tonks, dont les cheveux et l'accoutrement étaient pour une fois de couleur sobres, du fait de sa mission actuelle à elle aussi, Maugrey Fol Œil dont l'œil magique surveillait les alentours avec sa paranoïa habituelle, Charly et Bill, revenus tous deux de leurs contrées lointaines pour quelques jours et bien sûr le maître de cette cérémonie Dumbledore, devant qui étaient posé divers parchemins et plans, l'objet de la réunion du jour à n'en pas douter.

Molly, son mari et ses enfants s'assirent à leur tour autour de la longue table qui meublait la vaste cuisine récemment repeinte en écru, et saluèrent tout le monde dans le sérieux qui précédait et accompagnait toujours les réunions.

Puis Dumbledore, les regarda tous attentivement et, s'asseyant au bout de la table, prit la parole…


	2. Chapter 2

_Fin du chapitre précédant_ :

Molly, son mari et ses enfants s'assirent à leur tour autour de la longue table qui meublait la vaste cuisine récemment repeinte en écru, et saluèrent tout le monde dans le sérieux qui précédait et accompagnait toujours les réunions.

Puis Dumbledore, les regarda tous attentivement et, s'asseyant au bout de la table, prit la parole…

_Et Maintenant la suite _

**Chapitre 2 : La Mission**

L'honorable vieillard après s'être dégager la gorge d'un « hum hum » des plus banals et citronné, prit donc la parole s'adressant à ses collègues et amis d'un ton sérieux et posé qui signifiait à chacun que le sujet de la réunion du jour serait très sérieux :

Tout d'abord, commença t il, Merci à tous et à toutes d'être venus à cette nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre. Comme vous pouvez le constater beaucoup d'entre nous sont absents de cette réunions pour deux raisons principales : soit ils étaient indisponibles du fait de leur mission, soit je ne les ai pas convoqué à cette réunion ci car le sujet dont nous allons raité aujourd'hui ne concernera qu'un petiot comité : vous. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas parler de ce que je vais vous confier aujourd'hui aux autres membres de l'Ordre qui ne sont pas parmi nous ce soir. Moins cette affaire sera ébruité, plus nous aurons de chances de succès. Suis je bien clair pour tout le monde jusqu'ici ?

Après avoir reçu l'acquiescement de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, personne qui l'observaient maintenant avec un sérieux mêlé de curiosité et d'appréhension, le directeur de Poudlard reprit la parole.

Si je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir, reprit il, c'est d'une part pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, un grand pas dans nos actions pour endiguer la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort et de ses sbires. Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous pouvons donc nous en réjouir.

Je vous informe donc du bon, très bon déroulement d'une de nos missions dont vous n'aviez pas connaissance jusqu'à lors, étant extrêmement confidentielle. Pour tout vous dire seuls les deux agents travaillant sur cette mission et moi même connaissions l'existence des faits que je vais vous révéler. Leurs amis et leurs familles, même faisant parti de l'Ordre ne savait absolument pas que ces deux personnes étaient actuellement en mission pour nous et encore moins la nature de la dite mission. Je comprendrai donc, qu'avant de vous révéler l'identité de ces deux personnes et en quoi le mission a été jusqu'ici un franc succès, bien supérieur à celui que j'osai espéré, je doive vous expliquer les aboutissants et les tenants de cette mission très particulière ; avant que nos deux agents nous rejoignent, étant actuellement encore sur leur lieu de travail.

Tout d'abord, comme vous le savez tous, il faut dire que les mangemorts et leur maître ont repris leur activités d'une manière soutenue bien que souterraine depuis plus d'un an maintenant, ne se révélant au grand public que lors de la tragédie de Juin dernier ou nous avons perdu non seulement un de nos agents, mais aussi un de nos amis. Et, si la plupart des actions entreprises par le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'an dernier s'étaient faites sous la surface et donc avaient provoqué des dégâts moindre, il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions : maintenant que le monde sorcier est au courrant du retour de Tom Jedusor celui ci va très vite recommencé les massacres et les attentats que nous avions connu il y a 15 ans.

Seulement Tom n'est pas seulement revenu plus déterminé du monde des Ombres, il est aussi revenu bien plus rusé. En effet qui aurait pu soupçonner que depuis le mois de mai dernier, Voldemort montait dans le plus grand secret, même de ses mangemorts, un réseau souterrain qui trouvait sa source et ses forces chez les moldus ?

A l'évocation de cette idée, tous les membres de l'Ordre eurent une réaction semblable : un mélange d'incrédulité et d'hantise.

Et pourtant mes amis c'est bien ce qu'il a fait, reprit Dumbledore. Tom ne se contente plus d'assassiner les moldus par simple cruauté et plaisir, il a compris que dans certains cas ils pouvaient s'avérer très utiles. Voldemort à donc mis en place une stratégie redoutable, dotant plus redoutable que si mes sources ne m'avait pas mis au courrant pas le plus grand des hasards, nous ne l'aurions jamais soupçonné et aurions été très bientôt battus définitivement par cette feinte. Tom a décidé d'utiliser de jeune moldus qui n'ont guère de famille et qu'il est donc facile d'embrigader sans que personne ne note leur « disparition ». Il forme ces moldus d'une manière très _spécifique_ et acquière ainsi une totale obéissance de leur part et ils peuvent effectuer par la suite toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins dangereuses et tordues en son nom.

Ne vous méprenez pas cependant, Tom déteste toujours autant les moldus seulement il a réussit à trouver un moyen d'exploiter leur potentiel avec une optique ou dans le fond les pertes ne sont pas graves. Si les moldus qu'il a formé meurent il lui suffit de les remplacer et il ne cause donc aucune perte grave chez ses mangemorts en parallèle. C'est à la fois très immorale mais très intelligent comme stratégie.

Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas ? demanda Maugrey. Comment peut il former ces moldus et planifier les actions de ses mangemorts dans le même temps sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien aussi bien dans notre camps que dans le sien ?

Très bonne remarque mon ami, répondit Albus d'une voix calme. Cependant la réponse à ta question est toute simple : en déléguant. Je m'explique, Voldemort n'est pas assez stupide pour prendre le risque de risquer qu'un de ses mangemort découvre ce plan, cela remettrait forcément en cause leurs loyautés pour lui et ils risqueraient de découvrir à force de s'interroger que leur Maître qui déteste « les sangs de bourbe »s et les moldus est lui même un sang mêlé. Mais dans le même temps il n'a pas assez confiance dans ses hommes de mains pour leur confier une mission telle que la formation d'une armée moldue docile et compétente. Il a donc chercher la solution chez les moldus. Et il l'a trouvée.

Comment ? interrogea Rémus

Sous couvert d'un moldu nommé Ivanof Wiztratch, très cher. Cet homme est de nationalité russe, il a environ 40 ans et surtout et avide de pouvoir et de gloire. Tom n'a eu qu'à lui faire miroité des espoirs de richesse et de pouvoir pour l'attirer dans ses filets et subtilement accéder au contrôle d'une partie de son esprit. Si Wiztratch pense tout contrôler il n'est en fait que le pantin de Voldemort. Celui ci lui laisse assez de bribes pour s'occuper de la gestions interne de la formation des moldus mais jamais Wiztratch ne pouvoir trahir Tom car celui ci contrôle son esprit pour qu'il lui soit docile. Et si jamais Ivanof Wiztratch réussissait à s'en défaire, Voldemort s'empresserait de le tuer et de le remplacer par un des « élèves » qu'il a lui même former et qui a subit un lavage de cerveau total. Les intérêts de Voldemort dans ce réseau sont donc très simple et extrêmement futé : il dispose d'une armée docile dont chaque membre à été former pour devenir une véritable machine à tuer. Ainsi Tom laisse le soin à son « armée secondaire » de faire le ménage chez les moldus ; tuant par exemple la population entière d'un village cible en une seule nuit le tout dans un silence et une efficacité redoutable ; et ses mangemorts peuvent se concentré pour la prise du pouvoir chez les sorciers. Ses deux filières fonctionnent donc chacune dans leurs mondes sans jamais se croiser réellement mais dans un même objectif : offrir à Voldemort un contrôle totale de l'Angleterre magique comme moldue. Ce réseau commençait à engendrer beaucoup de victimes et c'est pour cela qu'ayant découvert la véritable nature de la tête pensante de cette organisation que les moldus qualifie de terroriste, à savoir Voldemort, il était de notre devoir de la neutraliser de l'intérieure, pour ne pas risquer qu'un seul des soldats formé par Voldemort ne puisse à son tour reprendre le flambeau et créer une nouvelle société plus secrète encore après que nous ayons attaqué de front et apparemment détruit la première. Ce travail de fourmi, ce sont nos deux agents qui l'ont effectué, s'infiltrant complètement dans les rangs de Wiztratch, montant les échelons un à un sans jamais se faire démasquer, résistant au lavage de cerveau et à la torture, collectant des informations capitale et fragilisant la structure de cette organisation assez pour qu'elle commence à sombrer mais suffisamment discrètement pour ne pas qu'on repère leur action avant le moment propice.Grâe à eux nous avons pu sauver près de 5000 moldus en 2 mois de la mort inéluctable qui leur était réservé sans que ni Wiztratch ni Voldemort ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Ainsi qu'effectuer la capture et le désamorcement d'un certains nombres de membres pilier de ce réseau.

Tout ceci est très bien professeur, mais dans ce cas si la mission a été un succès jusque là en restant secrète pourquoi nous en parler maintenant ? demanda Fred avec le sérieux habituel qui le caractérisait dans son rôle d'agent de l'Ordre mais qui surprenait encore parfois ses parents et frères aînés ainsi que tous ceux qui les avaient connus comme grands farceurs à Poudlard.

Tout simplement mon cher Fred car bien qu'ils aient fait un travail remarquable tout seuls jusqu'à présent, nos deux agents ont besoin d'un coup de pouce pour la phase finale de la destruction du réseau. La structure est tellement fragilisée qu'elle s'effondrera lors d'une attaque frontale extérieure, attaque que nous allons mener pendant que nos deux agents infiltrés se chargerons de la capture de Wiztratch et de son second, Zigfrid pendant que nous éliminerons les quelques soldats restants. Avez vous d'autres questions d'ensembles avant que nos deux amis n'arrivent et que nous parlions du plan d'attaque en détails ?

Moi j'en ai une, commença Lupin. Quand aura lieu cet assaut ?

Dans cinq jour, le temps de nous préparer à l'exécution du plan en détails.

Et.. commença Tonks.

Oui ?

Si la mission a été jusque là si bien réussi pourquoi avez vous parlé de torture tout à l'heure ?

A cette remarque, tous les membres de l'Ordre présents dans la salle se tendirent sur leur siège, et attendirent la réponse attentivement.

Le professeur Dumbledore poussa un léger soupire las avant de dire d'une voix un peu plus éteinte :

Wiztratch est quelqu'un de très suspicieux, voire paranoïaque. Si bien qu'à chaque retour de mission, qu'elle se soit bien déroullée ou non, il soumet le chef de la mission la torture pour juger de la véracité de ses dires. Or comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nos deux agents ont dû monter rapidement les échelons et sont maintenant _très bien placés_ dans la hiérarchie de l'armée parallèle de Tom.

Un silence pesant suivi cette déclaration.

Qu'elles sont les conditions de recrutement du réseau ? demanda alors Bill. Vous ne nous avez pas parlé de l'identité de nos agents ou des conditions qu'ils devaient remplirent pour infiltrer le réseau encore ?

Et bien il fallait un membre de chaque sexe car il existe deux groupe : un de soldats féminin, l'autre masculin. Il fallait que nos agents parlent, ou apprennent à parler le russe rapidement. Il fallait qu'ils soient des sorciers mais qui est une connaissance parfaite du monde moldue, le connaissant aussi bien voire mieux que le monde magique. Il fallait qu'il aient une force mentale et morale à toute épreuves et une résistance sans failles contre l'adversité. Et enfin… il fallait qu'ils aient entre 15 et 16 ans.

QUOI ? s'exclama Maugrey alors que tous affichaient un visage choqué. Des _gosses_ en mission ? Ce genre de mission en plus !

C'étaient les conditions à remplir, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton calme bien que l'étincelle dans ses yeux ne soit pas présente.

Le vieil homme regarda alors sa montre et s'exclama alors d'une voix joyeuse :

Nos amis vont arrivé d'ici une seconde !


	3. Chapter 3

**Un an ! Un an que je n'avais pas mis cette histoire à jour ! Mon dieu quelle honte ! Mais que dire ? manque de temps ? de motivation ? oubli total ? Rien ne peut justifier une attente aussi longue ! Veuillez donc recevoir toutes mes excuses cher(e)s lecteurs/trices (s'il y en a encore) je suis impardonnable !**

**Bonne lecture tout de même , en promettant une prochaine update beaucoup moins longue à venir.**

**Anonyma1**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Agents

Un tourbillon de flammes bleues et rouges apparue soudainement dans la cuisine au moment où le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix fini sa phrase, faisant sursauter tous les membres de l'organisation secrète et faire porter instinctivement leurs mains en direction de leurs baguettes. Même dans le monde magique ce genre de manifestation –un feu qui apparait soudainement dans une pièce sans aucune explication logique ou singes avant-coureurs - n'était pas commune. Cependant, en quelques secondes le feu se dissipa pour laisser apparaitre deux adolescents qui n'étaient pas présents dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd quelques instants plutôt.

Le premier adolescent était en réalité une adolescente, une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans que nul ne connaissait. De taille moyenne, plutôt svelte, elle avait un visage pâle et de longs cheveux blonds attachée en une simple tresse qui lui atteignait le milieu du dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond et observaient attentivement la pièce autour d'elle ainsi que ses occupants. Elle portait un masque d'émotion sur ses traits qui empêchait quiconque de deviner ses pensées mais dans le même temps elle ne paraissait ni hautaine ni glaciale.

A ses côtés se trouvait un jeune homme du même âge qu'elle. Grand, pâle également, il avait des cheveux noirs de jais coupés courts, dans une coupe mi-militaire mi-punk, et les yeux d'un vert émeraude 

surprenant. Lui aussi observait son entourage attentivement et plus particulièrement la réaction des différents membres de l'Ordre présents dans la cuisine même s'il n'en laissait pas transparaître sur les traits de son visage fermé. Et ces dernières ne manquaient pas, car bien qu'il est grandit et que son expression corporelle est changée, tous avaient reconnu sans problème le jeune Harry Potter.

Toute l'assistance semblait figée de stupeur devant l'arrivée des jeunes agents sauf le professeur Dumbledore qui connaissait leurs identités respectives avant même qu'ils n'arrivent au QG de l'Ordre, étant leur chef de mission, celui qui avait été les recrutés pour cette difficile et dangereuse intervention de l'Ordre du Phénix pour limiter les dégâts de Voldemort dans le monde magique comme moldu. Le vieil homme se dirigea donc vers les deux adolescents avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'ils lui rendirent poliment.

« Sarah, Harry, je suis heureux de vous revoir mes enfants ».

Les deux agents lui rendirent ses salutations par un simple mouvement de tête silencieux mais respectueux avant de le vieil homme ne se tourne de nouveau vers ses collègues et amis et décide de les sortirent de leur stupeur collective alors qu'ils observaient toujours les deux adolescents les yeux grands ouverts et la mâchoire pendante.

« Je vous présente Sarah Corvaroph » expliqua t il alors que la jeune fille faisait apparaitre une chaise pour s'y asseoir d'un simple et élégant mouvement de baguette magique. « Elle est d'origine anglaise par son père et russe par sa mère. Théophile Corvaroph était un des jeunes aurors les plus prometteurs de sa génération dans les années 1980, vous l'avez d'ailleurs certainement connu et fréquenté Maugrey, mais il a été tué durant la première guerre alors que Sarah n'avait qu'un an. Sa mère, Eliane Corvaroph née Sybilinus, a alors décidé de se réfugier avec sa fille dans son pays d'origine la Russie. Malheureusement elle a été l'une des premières victimes du retour de Voldemort au pouvoir durant l'année dernière. J'avais gardé le contact avec Eliane toute ses années et j'ai donc été informé de sa mort en décembre dernier. Quand à son collègue, je pense qu'il n'est utile pour personne de vous présenté Harry, vu que vous le connaissez tous. » 

conclu Albus avec un sourire malicieux alors que le griffondor s'était adossé contre un des meubles de la cuisine les bras croisés sur son torse, pendant le discours d'introduction de son mentor.

Au vu des regards que lui lançaient les différents membres de l'Ordre, Harry en venait cependant à douter de la dernière affirmation du directeur de Poudlard. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que tous avaient de quoi être surpris vu qu'officiellement le jeune brun avait passé ses vacances dans sa famille moldue jusqu'ici.

« Bien », repris soudainement le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, « Maintenant que nos jeunes amis vous ont été présentés, je propose une suspension de réunion pour tout le monde. Nous la reprendrons demain dans la matinée si cela ne dérange personne. Je sais que vous avez tous d'autres choses à faire et que cette première réunion n'a déjà que trop durée. Nous mettrons en place notre stratégie pour faire tomber Wiztratch demain à la première heure. Vous pouvez disposer ! Sarah, Harry, si vous voulez bien me suivre ».

Les deux adolescent échangèrent un regard et le jeune homme fit un signe de la main à sa camarade, ils partirent alors tous deux à la suite du sorcier le plus célèbre du monde magique actuel qui était déjà sorti de la cuisine, le tout d'un pas parfaitement coordonné qu'ils conservèrent même durant l'ascension des marches de l'escalier les menant à l'étage.

« De vrais petits soldats » souffla Tonks d'une voix mi-désabusée, mi-choquée.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'exclama alors Rémus Lupin d'une voix choquée. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Comment peut-il faire ça ! »

Le loup-garou était visiblement furieux contre Dumbledore et il sorti de la cuisine d'une démarche rageuse avant de quitter le QG pour prendre l'air. Rémus était habituellement une personne calme, très clame, si calme qu'il était banal de le voir se faire marcher sur les pieds régulièrement. Mais il était aussi et surtout quelqu'un de fidèle, notamment à ses engagements et à ses amis. Or, Harry était le fils de 

deux de ses meilleurs amis, le filleul du troisième, et jamais, ô grand jamais Sirius n'aurait permis à Dumbeldore de jouer ainsi avec la vie de son petit protégé. Rémus lui-même s'était attaché au garçon lors de son année d'enseignement à Poudlard. Et il avait promis à Sirius l'an dernier qu'en cas de disparition de l'échappé d'Azkaban il prendrait soin du seul descendant des maraudeurs. Or Albus s'était jouer de lui et avait envoyé le garçon, un môme d'à peine 16 ans en mission dangereuse à l'autre bout du monde ! Cela le mettait hors de lui et il allait devoir avoir une charmante conversation avec le vieil homme dès que ses nerfs se seraient calmés !

Pendant ce temps là, dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, deux adolescents faisaient leurs rapports à un vieil homme dans les étages tandis que à la cuisine Arthur Weasley avaient appelé ses enfants et Hermione, qui n'avaient pas le droit d'assister aux réunions puisque non-membres de l'Ordre et trop jeunes, pour venir manger. C'est ainsi que Ronald et Ginny Weasley, comme Hermione Granger, rejoignirent les membres de l'Ordre resté dîner et sentirent sans comprendre pourquoi la grande tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Ils comprirent, sans qu'on ait besoin de le leur dire que quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer, ou qu'une très mauvaise nouvelle avait été annoncé aux adultes. Molly semblait ruminer dans son coins des envies de meurtres, Athur, Tonks et Maugrey semblaient préoccupés, songeurs voire en colère ; et même Fred et Georges qui était d'habitude si jovial en dehors des réunions de l'Ordre et de leurs missions semblaient éteints. Enfin, aux alentours de 23 heures 30, alors que les trois griffondors remontaient se coucher, le directeur de Poudlard rejoignit à son tour la cuisine où Molly faisait la vaisselle en compagnie de Rémus revenu de sa sortie nocturne, le tout sous le regard de Maugrey Fol Œil et d'Arthur.

« Où sont ils ? » demanda d'ailleurs le vieil auror paranoïaque à l'entrée de son vieil ami seul dans la pièce.

« Repartis », répondit simplement le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.



« Repartis ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Arthur tout en notant du coin de l'œil la soudaine tension dans le corps de sa femme à l'annonce du départ du garçon qu'elle considérait comme un de ses fils vers un danger certain sans qu'elle n'ait eu voix au chapitre ou même le temps de l'étreindre.

« Il leur fallait une excuse pour venir ici, ils sont très surveillés voyez-vous. Or le temps impartis à leur « mission » de couverture était écoulé. N'oubliez pas, ils sont censés être sous contrôle total de leur « maître russe ». Ils sont donc rentrés pour faire leur rapport de mission à Wiztratch. »

Molly Weasley fut parcourue d'un frisson d'effroi tel à cette annonce qu'elle en échappa le plat qu'elle lavait qui se cassa dans le fond de l'évier dans un « cling ! » sonore. Mais la femme n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Qui disait rapport de mission, sous entendait torture.

Et visiblement tous els autres adultes présents dans la cuisine avaient aussi fait le lien au vu de leurs regards effrayés et de leur épauless affaissées. Ils eurent d'ailleurs tous beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit là, pensant sans cesse aux raisons qui avaient pu pousser deux adolescents et un vieux sage à s'investir corps et âme dans une telle mission….

Haut du formulaire


End file.
